Getting Used to the Good Life
by inuandkags4evs
Summary: When Kagome's "family" is killed she fends for herself by stealing. When she hears about the higurashi family, the richest family in japan, she takes the chance only to discover they're her real family. Even better, her twins boyfriend can't resist her.
1. prologue

Getting used to the good life

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS**

**Oh, I know the prologue is gory but this is it. There won't be others like that. **

_Prologue _

_ It's dark when a young couple runs through the street. The baby in the woman's arms is crying but they ignore her until they get to their destination. When they knock on the door a woman comes out and gasps when she sees the baby, "is this her?"_

"_Yes, we just can't have 2 girls. We only kept one: Kikyo. Thank you for taking her kaede, please give her a good home." The woman holding the baby said sadly. _

"_Trust me, I will." Kaede replied taking the little girl-no more than 4 days old- into her arms. The couple turns around to leave "WAIT! What's the girl's name?" the couple glance at each other and nod. The man says, "Kagome."_

_12 years later…_

_(Kagomes POV) _

"_I can't wait for tonight," I squealed "the party is going to be soo much fun!"_

"_I know! Now all we need are the perfect party outfits." Sango, my best friend since kindergarten, reminded. _

"_right, we'll go to the mall after we stop by my house" "okay"._

_When we arrived, I froze. My house was destroyed: the windows broken, door busted, and there were bullet holes in the wall. Before Sango could stop me I ran inside and was horrified to see Kaede (my mom that for some reason I just can't call "mom") on the ground in a pool of blood with 2 bullet holes in her back. "KAEDE!" I cried I knelt down beside her and tried to shake her awake though I knew she was dead. Sobbing, I ran upstairs and saw my little brother, Souta, sitting down, leaning against the wall with a bullet hole on his forehead. Blood covered his whole face including his eyes which were open. I couldn't take it anymore. By the time Sango reached me (also crying) I already passed out holding onto Souta's hand._


	2. inuyasha

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters thank Rumiko Takahashi for that one.**

Inuyasha's POV:

"INU-BABY!" I peeled my eyes away from the window to answer my "girlfriend kikyo.

"Yeah?" I replied. I don't even like Kikyo. I'm onlydating her because she knows my deepest, most embarrassing secret and threatened to tell everyone unless I dated her. I agreed at the time because I didn't think it would be that bad. Damn, was I wrong.

"Which shirt should I wear?" she asked when I arrived upstairs. She was holding up to shirts.

"The red one? I don't know, why? Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"First, you ask too many questions. Second _we_ are going to a club." My whole day just got better. I love clubbing and usually Kikyo hates it so I can't go as often as I used to. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't get carried away babe. It's for a business thing with my dad so stop smiling. You know your fangs creep me out." She demanded.

"Well deal with it _babe_" I countered. Yes I had fangs. It's all part of being a half demon. Which includes triangular dog ears rather than human ears, long silver hair, claws, and unusually gold eyes. I don't give a shit what people think of me, I think I looked pretty damn good.

"Anyway if it's for business why do I have to come?"

"Because I would feel really out of place there and I thought with you around it would feel less awkward." She explained while observing both shirts in front of the mirror.

"Kikyo, it only feels awkward because you don't go to clubs." I keep trying to convince her to go with me but she refuses. I mean, if she went with me to clubs maybe I wouldn't find her so freaking annoying as I do now.

"Nice try Inu-baby but I'm not going to clubs with you. I'm only going now because my dad asked me to come while he discusses being the manager of the band that plays every night."

"fine I'll go. But will I be able to drink while there?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No! My dad will be there and if you get drunk he won't approve of you as my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

_Even more of a reason to do it!_ I thought _Maybe I can even grind with some girls to get him _really_ boiling!_ I'm always trying to make plans to escape from this whole blackmailing thing, though Kikyo would probably find a way to keep it going regardless. I sighed but just nodded.

Kikyo's POV:

_Damn it Inuyasha, why do you always want to be drunk?_ I thought angrily _Unless, he knows what will happen if he does that! OMG he doesn't want to be with me anymore! Maybe I should go to clubs with him. At least with that he'll actually like me more. _I was already fuming as these thoughts replayed in my mind. But I knew he can't escape from me since I know his secret. I smiled evilly and had to hold back a laugh. I controlled myself and looked back at the mirror still deciding what to wear.


	3. worst mission ever

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!

(Kagome's POV):

Sigh. It's been 5 years since Kaede and Souta were killed. I continue tweaking my guitar, my most precious item. Kaede got it for me for my 12th birthday. Obviously I couldn't leave without it.

_Flash back:_

"_Kagome! Kagome! Please wake up! Kagome!" I stirred, hearing someone calling my name. When I opened my eyes I saw Sango, crying, trying to shake me awake. When she saw me wake up, relief washed over her._

"_What happ-"I stopped mid sentence when realization crashed into me. Tears started streaming down my face._

"_Come on, we have to get out of here, we don't know if the person is gonna come back." Sango stated._

"_Good point. Let me…let me just grab some things." I choked out. I dashed into my room and picked up my guitar and my favorite leather jacket._

_As we raced outside Sango asked the question that I was successfully avoiding 'till now._

"_Where are you going to stay?"_

"_Sigh. I'm not sure." I said sadly_

"_You know my dad wouldn't mind having you with us." She offered._

"_Yeah but I don't want to be a bother. If I don't find anywhere else I might go to your place."_

"_You're always welcome." Sango said._

"_I know. Thanks anyway. I'll try to work things out."_

_End Flashback._

"Hey Kagome!" I lifted my head to see Sango walking over to me. I smile and wave her over. When she reaches me she observes what I'm doing then starts talking.

"My dad wants to know if you're staying at our house tonight so he can set up the room." She says. I shake my head

"Not tonight. I'm low on funds, if you know what I mean. I'll probably sleep..." I pause to look around and up,"here" I'm right under a big tree that would make perfect shelter and not many people pass through this street.

"Oh, guess what I heard." She starts. I look at her, curiosity getting the better of me.

"The Higurashi family is going to be the new manager for the band that plays at the karaoke club." I look at her confused.

"Who the hell are the Higurashi's?" I ask.

"DUH, they're only the richest family in Japan! How did you not know that?" She exclaims.

"Huh, that's wonderful information." I smile evilly. "Do they live around her?" I ask a plan already forming in my head.

"Um, yeah they live about 2 or 3 blocks from here, why?" She asks clueless.

"M dear Sango, you just gave me my new target." I explain. Her face goes pale. She always hates it when she gives me new people to steal from. I've been stealing since that day. That's how I stay alive… and healthy.

"Counting that you know so much, when do you think is a good time to go to action mode?" I ask. She sighs in defeat. Her brown eyes turned serious. Her long brown hair which was currently in a high pony tail swished as she lifted her head to look at me.

"They are going to the club tonight to talk business for the band thingy around 8." She said.

"Then I leave at 8. But what does their house look like?" I needed to know everything in order for this to work.

"You can't miss it; it's the huge white house with the fancy, cliché gate with a huge H." She described.

"Thanks Sango" I said giving her a too sweet smile. She just glared at me

"Shut up" she said in a monotone voice before turning around a leaving to her house.

Later that night:

I put on my leather jacket, my long black hair in a ponytail, black sneakers that Sango gave me for my birthday, and black cargo pants. The roads are basically empty so I hide my guitar between the branches in the tree and leave. I go 3 blocks and instantly see the house Sango described. I smirk; this was going to be way too easy. I steal for a living but it's also exhilarating knowing I could sneak in and out so easily. When I get there I climb over the gate and quickly duck behind some bushes. When I look up I see a balcony with the door conveniently open. I look around and spot a ladder. This is going to be simple as long as they don't have a dog. I had this incident with a dachshund about a month ago. And I still have the scar from where it bit me on my leg! I place the ladder leaning against the balcony and climb up a few steps. I look around, so far so good. When I reach the top I jump over the rail and land gracefully. I pull out my handy-dandy big bag and walk inside.

Gladly I have great night-vision because a flashlight is out of the question. Before anything I tilt the ladder over so that it falls backward so they can't see it until morning.

Kikyo's POV:

I am NEVER going back to a club. God I feel awful. That bastard of a bartender must have spiked my drink with some really hard stuff. I get home and slam my door as I get out of my car. I fumble with my keys for a minute before I find the right key. After I open the door I look around and notice a ladder on top of the bushes. Was it always there? I don't find it important so I walk in clutching my stomach which has been killing me for the past hour. I go in the kitchen to get some water when I hear a crash upstairs. That's strange, all the employees have the night off and no one should be home. Slowly and quietly I put my water bottle down to hear another sound.

Faintly I hear footsteps and… someone cursing? I start getting nervous as I grab a butcher knife and slowly walk upstairs.

"Hello? Is anyone one there?" I am ssooo freaking out. More cursing.

"I'm warning you. I have," I look at my weapon, "A butcher knife and I'm not afraid to use it."

I go through the hallway and hear something in _my_ room. How could this get worse.

Kagome's POV:

I go in the nearest room. I look around and see the girliest, most prissiest room I have _ever_ seen. Sadly there's no door to a balcony so I'm basically stuck. Worst. Mission. Ever. The lights flicker on. I spin around and see the girl who turned on the lights holding a… butcher knife over her head. She looks like. Wait, she looks like me! The only difference is she has straight brown hair, not wavy like mine. Obviously, she notices this too because her eyes got wider than they were before, if that's physically possible.

"Who are you?" she asks. I stay silent. God I hate her voice. It sounds all squeaky and whiny. I suppress a shiver.

"Who are you bitch?" She asks again. I arch an eyebrow. _I'm_ the bitch?

I hear a car pull up and feet running in.

"Kikyo?" A women voice calls. Kikyo? So that's her name. It suites her, a slutty name for what appears to be a slut.

"Kikyo!" A man's voice now.

"I'm in here!" her shaky voice replies.

Two people come in, probably Kikyo's parents.

"Oh Kikyo are you alright? You left so fast we didn't know what happened." The women said worry apparent in her eyes. I shift my weight onto one leg and cross my arms. I slowly push my big bag full of goodies behind me. The woman looks up and her eyes turn to the size of saucers. The man looks at his wife then at me having the same reaction.

"Kagome?" Now my eyes widen

Holy fuck.


	4. gross grosser grossest

I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS. IT'S ALL RUMIKO'S DOING

Kagome's POV:

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask. This is seriously creeping me out.

"Honey we thought we would never see you again!" The women said. Tears were coming out of her big brown eyes.

"I'm not playing. How, do, you know my fucking name?"

"Sweetie we missed you so much" The guy said. His black eyes filled with excitement. He pushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"STOP CALLING ME SWEETIE AND HONEY! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" I really wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Kagome, Kikyo is our daughter-"I cut her off.

"I figured out _that_ much."

"But she's also your twin sister." She finished. Kikyo, who has been silent until now, spun around, her black eyes wide, to face her parents.

"What? How could _I_ be related to _that_!" She screeched pointing at me.

"I have a name you know." I snapped

"Shut up! Mom, Dad, you are going to explain right now!" She demanded. _'What a brat'_ I thought. The woman sighed.

"Seventeen years ago you two were born. We loved both of you very much, but at the time, we couldn't afford to keep you both. It was a really tough decision but we decided to give Kagome to our good friend Kaede. By the way how is she?" I hate hearing that question. She sounded so cheerful, wait 'till she hears.

"She-she died. Along with my little brother-Er, her son." I replied sadly. When I glanced at them I got the expected reaction. Her face was pale and her body frozen. As I lifted my head she collapsed into her husband's arms sobbing.

"NO! Please*sniff* tell me it's not true! She, she was like my sister." She choked out. Tears were threatening to fall out of my own eyes.

"It's true. Someone murdered them. I was at school so they didn't get me." I explained.

"Do you know who did it?" The man asked, his tone filled with worry. I shook my head no.

"Who's Kaede?" The girlie, piped up.

"Did you-Did you _not_ just hear our conversation?" I asked in disbelief. She shot me a dirty look which I returned. We continued like this until her mom was calm.

"Was there a funeral?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I left in case those bastards were going to come after me too." I said bastard with as much acid as possible. She nodded in understanding. After a sigh she plastered on a fake smile.

"Well we'll talk about that later. Right now, let's just catch up." She offered.

"I still don't think I'm related to that thief." Kikyo stated.

"Thief by force" I corrected.

"Of course you are. I bet you have so much in common!" The women, my mom, said.

"What's your favorite activity?" the man, my dad, started.

"Playing my guitar" I said

"Shopping" Kikyo said. We looked at each other.

"Ooohh kaay. What's your favorite TV show?" mom continued.

""NBA basketball" I affirmed with a nod

"America's Next Top Model" the bitch said. Another look.

"What's your favorite article of clothing?" The man said warily. I pointed to my leather jacket. They nodded.

"My stilettos" Kikyo said as if it was totally obvious. The adults sighed.

"This isn't working." I stated irritated. Kikyo gave me a _'Duh' _look.

"I guess you don't have that much in common. But you're still sisters" The man confirmed.

"Sadly" I muttered. I guess I said that too loud because Kikyo glared at me. I just smirked back.

"Anyway," the woman said looking at us both, "where are you staying tonight?" she asked. I already had my answer

"Oh, about three blocks from here under this real great tree I found." I said. They gasped while Kikyo looked at me with disgust. As if _her_ opinion mattered.

"You're homeless?" The man asked with shock mixed with worry.

"No, my daughter will not be homeless. You can stay here since no one's waiting for you." The woman offers. I could've told her Sango would be waiting but I didn't. I sighed. In a way I didn't want to be a burden but the sneaky side of me was bursting with excitement because of the free stay.

"I'm not sure. I don't-"I was cut off.

"No buts. You will stay here with us." The woman declared. I sighed yet again.

"Fine, I'll stay but tomorrow, I'm going back. At least to get my guitar." I stated.

"Very well. But you know we can get you a new guitar." The man pointed out. I shook my head sadly.

"Kaede gave me my guitar the year she was killed. I never leave without it."

"Oh I see. Well then that's fine dear. Moving on, let's show you to your room." My mom said excitedly.

"Alright I guess" I said.

"Soooo, what are your guys' favorite drinks?" He tried.

"Beers are my best friend." I simply said.

"You know I love my sparkling water" Kikyo said.

"Favorite store?" He asked.

"Hot Topic." I said.

"Juicy Couture" Kikyo declared.

He sighed in defeat. The rest of the way was silent.

Kikyo's POV:

I woke up to someone playing a guitar. I groaned. Why couldn't whoever-it-is play their guitar at noon. I look at my clock-12:00. Oh, never mind. Quickly I got dresses into a blue corset top, black skin-tight jeans, and blue gladiators. I let my hair lose because Muso's coming today and he loves it when my hair is down. I smile; today was going to be great.

When I get out I saw the thief perched on the kitchen's island playing her guitar thing for _my_ parents. She's NOT my sister. My parents are looking lovingly at her, which is just sickening. I'm still tired because last night I was up with dad making some contract to give to the thief since she's going to stay here from now on. Whoopee.

"Hello people!" I say sweetly to announce my presence.

"Hello Kikyo" Kagome replied smugly. I ignore her and turn to my parents.

"So guys Muso's coming today and you know what that means." I say excitedly. Muso and I always have a good time whenever he comes.

"Sweetie, I really wish you would stop seeing him. I don't like that boy, he's a bad influence." My dad explains. I frown not this again.

"Save it dad, he'll be here any minute so behave" I say before storming out of the room.

Kagome's POV:

I watch as Kikyo leaves. When she turns the corner I ask.

"Who's Muso?" I'm dying to find out why they hate him. My mom sighs.

"He's a boy who Kikyo always invites over, and goes on dates with" She says sadly.

"So like her boyfriend" I correct.

"No, not her boyfriend but pretty close to it." I nod taking it all in. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Dad clears his throat.

"Kagome I've been meaning to talk with you." He pulls out a contract like thingy and passes it to me. I look at it:

No horseplaying

Don't throw parties

Don't play any sports inside

Don't break anything

You will do as you are told.

Etc.

I arch an eyebrow and look up. The list is endless

"It's a contract with the rules of the house. You must follow it if you are going to stay here. On the back there's the most important rule." My mom explains. I turn it over and in big black letters it says: "NO STEALING" I get an evil plan. I look down and force my eyes to cry.

"You-you don't trust me" My voice cracks. Perfect

"No it's not that it's just a contract" My dad says with guilt in his voice.

"If you trusted me you wouldn't need a contract" I stated. They remain silent. I can't take… Am going to blow…All of a sudden I burst out laughing

"HAHAHA. OH MY FUCKING GOD. HAHAHA. YOU FELL FOR IT. HAHAHA" I keep laughing and eventually hear them laughing with me. When we're all calmed down I reach my hand out, might as well. They hand me a pen. I sign and initial at the designated places. I pass it back and my dad puts it in his coat. When they leave I jumped down ad looked in the mirror once more. Out of my lovely sister's closet I chose a dark green v-neck, gray sweat pants, and my black sneakers. Satisfied, I turn around to hear the doorbell ring. Kikyo sprints down the stairs chanting "I'll get it! I'll get it!" like a mad woman. When she opens the door I peak around the corner and see a tall guy with dark brown hair until his shoulder blades and grey eyes wearing a black T-shirt, and semi-baggy jeans. They hug and Kikyo grabs his hand leading him towards the stairs. I make my presence noticed by clearing my throat. I lean against the doorframe and say

"So this is the infamous Muso?" I smirk while Kikyo rolls her eyes. Muso looks over me but his eyes don't finish at my eyes, just a bit lower. Gross.

"Yes, this is Muso. Muso this is Kagome." She introduces us.

"Well okay then have fun." I say.

"Oh, we will." She says with a smile. Grosser.

As they walk upstairs Muso winks at me. Grossest. I shudder. _'I'm just gonna go to Sango's'_ I think then leave. I don't want to hear their noises.

At Sango's POV:

_Ding Dong_

The door opened and Sango smiled. I wave and enter.

"Hi Sango's Dad!" I call. That's what I always call him.

"Hello Kagome!" He replies. I smile and follow Sango to her room. She closed the door and the conversation started.

"So how was the tree last night?" She asks

"I didn't sleep under the tree." I reply with a smile.

"Oh, did you stay at Ayame's?" Ayame is my other best friend, we met 3 years ago.

"No I stayed at my parent's house." Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Did you lie to someone?" She asked suspiciously. I laugh.

"Ha ha. No, I met my twin sister and my _real_ parents. Turns out Kaede adopted me." Her eyes widen.

"Don't leave out a single freakin detail." She demanded.

I laugh again and start from the beginning. At the end I look at Sango and she's nodding.

"Soo, what do you think?" I ask cautiously. She says one thing.

"Kikyo sounds like a bitchy slut." She looks me in the eye and we both burst out laughing. I wish Sango was my sister, not Kinky-hoe.


	5. theif? okay now im confused

**If you guys think I took a long time to update then I'm really~ sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only in my dreams.**

Inuyasha's POV:

I just finished changing when my phone starts playing "Riding Solo" by Jason Derulo.

"If only" I mutter, responding to my ring tone. I pick it up and it's Kikyo. Sigh. Not this bitch again.

"Hello"

"Hi Inu-baby, watcha doing?" God I hate that voice.

"I'm just about to leave, why?"

"I want you to meet someone-well my parents want that, I don't."

"*sigh (again)* okay, I'll go but if it is business related, I'm gonna leave."

"It's not business related. So I'll see you in 20?"

"Fine bye"

"bye babe" The torture is _finally_ over…only…to…start…again. Damn.

When I get there Kikyo's waiting for me. Her outfit is as slutty as ever: A maroon really-tight tube top, a white miniskirt, and her favorite black stilettos. She smiles and waves me over. When I reach there, she first hugs than kisses me. I don't kiss her since I hate her; she frowns but doesn't say anything. We go inside and the first thing I notice is someone watching the Lakers game (A/N: I love them). Wait, _what_? No one watches basketball here! I look at kikyo and she rolls her eyes and we walk into the living room.

"Hey Kagome!" She yells. Kagome, I wonder who it is.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm watching my man Kobe about to- wait he did it! They won with his 3-pointer!" I see balled fists shoot into the air.

"Get over here thief I want you to meet someone." Thief? Okay _now_ I'm confused. The girl sighs and gets up off the couch. When she turns around I'm shocked. A girl that looks exactly like Kikyo, just less slutty, is walking towards us holding a can of beer.

Kagome's POV:

When I turn around I see this drop dead gorgeous guy with Kikyo. I observe him, his amazing long silver hair, amazing amber eyes, amazing body, and the cutest dog ears on his head. I'm glad I chose a great outfit, black skinny jeans with a chain, red tank top, my leather jacket, and combat boots (my mom took me shopping yesterday). The hot guy is wearing black jeans, a red flannel shirt with the first few buttons left undone and red basketball shoes. I wonder if he plays basketball.

When our eyes meet, my stomach flips. It's like those eyes see right through you. Since I can hide my emotions easily, I just smirk. He smiles and time stops. All of a sudden Kikyo shrieks and we both jump.

"How did you get that?" she yells pointing at my can. I look at her.

'I bought it, and then I brought it here." I say slowly.

"You're not supposed to bring stuff like that here, it's against the rules in your contract!" I roll my eyes.

"Technically it said I can't bring _soda_ or _sweets_ here. Beer doesn't fit in those categories." I feel the guy watching me.

Inuyasha's POV:

Who was this chick? And why was she drinking _beer_? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kikyo huffed in defeat.

"Inuyasha, this is my-my twin sister, Kagome." She spat out. Kagome waved at me, I wave back.

"Is that all you want Princess Kinky-hoe?" She asked. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Kagome, Kagome," she said shaking her head, "you_ have_ to change your ways, or else people will know what a bitch you are." Ooohhh burn. Kagome glared at her, and then smirked while squinting her eyes which were looking at Kikyo's shirt (if it's even big enough to leave the dish rag category). She walked up to Kikyo and pointed her finger to Kikyo's shirt.

"You have something on your shirt." She stated. Obviously there was nothing on her shirt but Kikyo didn't know that so she looked down in panic only to have Kagome snap her wrist up effectively flicking Kikyo's nose. The only difference is that Kagome used her middle finger so at the end she was flipping Kikyo off! Then she turned to me. Honestly, I was scared.

"What about you? This cat got your tongue?" she asked jutting her thumb towards Kikyo. I gulped.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kagome, as I now know, Higurashi." I smiled and took her hand. My eyes widened a bit at the spark that ran though my body when our hands touched. She just smiled wider making my stomach flutter. We were interrupted when Mr. Higurashi came in.

"Come on Kagome, we're leaving" she nodded.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"To get me a riiide" Kagome said with a smile. She started walking.

"Well even better. More time alone with my boyfriend." Kikyo said with a smirk. Kagome froze and turned around. She was smirking again.

Kagome's POV:

I had a flashback of my mommy:

'_No not her boyfriend'_ (A/N: their talking about Muso)

So _this_ is her boyfriend. She's cheating on her boyfriend with Muso. Now I _know_ she's a whore.

"Ooohhh, so _this_ is your boyfriend." I tap my chin.

"Well that's just fascinating." I went over to him, put my hand on his muscular shoulder, ignored the spark, and said "I feel for you." I put my other hand to my heart, and looked him dead in the eyes. "I really do." I smiled and walked away laughing.

At Car Dealership:

So far my dad's showed me a Porsche, a Prius, and a Bug. I hate them all. They're all too girly for my liking.

"So what school do you go to?" my dad asked. I look at him

"Not sure what it's called but it's about 1 or 2 miles from here. Sango always gave me ride" he nodded.

"You know, with you living with us, you should go to the private school Kikyo goes to." School with Kikyo? It didn't so appealing but I'm pretty sure Inuyasha goes there and I wouldn't mind _that_. I thought it over and came up with a deal.

"I'll go…if my two best friends can go with me."

"Why?" he asks.

"So I'll have some friends there. You know, people that don't care I used to be homeless." He nods.

"Okay. They can go to but I'm not buying them a car." He says seriously. I couldn't help it, I laughed. While laughing I managed to say

"They have, haha, their own, haha, cars, haha, dad. HAHA!" I couldn't stop. When I finally _do_ stop I see the most beautiful piece of machinery in the whole fucking world.

Later that night at Sango's:

"So what do you think?" I ask, getting ready to go to our favorite club. I just told them they can go to private school with me.

"I guess I can go. At least I'll have more friends than my current school." Sango said. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Same, I accept." She says brightly. I hug both of them.

"This will be sooo awesome! And school starts tomorrow so you'll get to see my machine." I say.

"What car did you get?" Ayame asks.

"It's a surprise" I say. I'm wearing basically the same outfit except with my jacket, no chain, and gladiators instead of combat boots. Ayame's wearing an emerald green halter mini dress that _isn't_ slutty to match her eyes, silver flats, and silver hair bands tying her red hair into pigtails. Sango's wearing a pink tube top, low cut white skinny jeans, and black gladiators. We were ready to party.

Inuyasha's POV:

I was brushing my hair because tonight me and my best friend Miroku were going clubbing. We go every Sunday and since Kikyo hates going to clubs it's my bliss. I look at my reflection. I was wearing a red v-neck, the same jeans, and same shoes. The door bell rings and when I open the door there stands Miroku. He's wearing a purple long sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone.

"Hey man, ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's take my car." I respond. He nods and we step into my red Corvette and turn up the radio. "Last Resort" by Papa Roach was playing so I sang along.

_Cut my life into pieces  
this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
this is my last resort  
cut my life  
into pieces  
this is my last resort suffocation no breathing  
don't give a fuck  
if I cut my arm bleeding  
do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong,  
would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing  
my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight losing my  
mind  
wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
I never realized I was spread too  
thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos  
and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I  
lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find  
a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause  
I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm  
crying, I'm crying. I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way  
Cut my life into  
pieces  
this is my last resort suffocation, no breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if  
I cut my arms bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my  
life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating  
suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell  
me I'm fine  
losing my sight losing my mind  
wish somebody would tell me I'm  
fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way  
cant go on, living this way  
nothings all, right._

When the song was over, we were there and it's more packed than usual. The band is probably playing tonight. This was gonna be great.

**Okay so again sorry if you guys think I took too long to update but I was busy. Also if you got from the story that I support underage, well any age, drinking then you are DEAD WRONG I'm against it. Just to clarify. Another thing, If you guys could give me ideas on what to name the private school and what to name the band that plays in the club or the name of the club, then that would be fantastic and I would be uber grateful. THANKS**


	6. Here they are THE WOLF DEMON TRIBE

**Ok I know this chapter can get confusing with all the different POV's but try to keep up. Also I'll be having the characters sing songs that mean nothing, as in the song isn't expressing what they are feeling or thinking (as you should've guessed by Inu singing Last Resort) so keep that in mind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (you know, the usual)**

Sango's POV:

As expected the club was packed, so packed in fact we literally couldn't move our arms. Eventually we made it to the bar to get or usual drinks. Shippo, the very young-looking bartender, saw us, smiled, and waved us over (even though that's where we were headed)

"Hey Shippo" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hey guys, before you guys order your usual drinks, I have a new creation that I want you guys to try." Shippo said already taking out a cocktail mixer.

"You're not giving us a choice are you?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head 'no'. He made the drink in a few minutes and put it in a glass with a lemon wedge on the lip. It tasted AMAZING! Obviously Kagome and Ayame had the same reaction because her eyes turned the size of basketballs.

"OH MY GOSH this tastes amazing Shippo!" Ayame exclaimed. He chuckled

"Want me to be ready with another one?" he asks, his voice dripping with excitement and relief.

"Of course, I plan to be buzzed by the time I leave." Kagome said.

"yyeeaahh I'm gonna go find us a table." I said while slowely walking away. I finally found a table in a corner with great view of the stage, Ayame always loved the lead singer of the band that's playing tonight. I was on my way back to the girls when I bumped into something or someone. I stumble a bit and look up to see dark violet eyes. The guy took my elbow to make sure I didn't fall. I gave him a nervous smile. He was pretty tall and had dark hair tied into a ponytail.

"Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking." He smiled at me and I felt myself melt.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking either." We just stood there for a minute when he asked me to dance. Of course I said yes, screw the girls, and he led me to the dance floor. We danced for a while then we heard someone on stage announcing the band.

"Here they are, the band you've been waiting for: THE WOLF DEMONS!" everyone (including myself) clapped. The Band came on and they waved.

"Hey everyone, I'm Koga this is Ginta, and this is Hakakku and for our first song I would like to present to you guys Kagome Higurashi who is going to help me sing." Everyone clapped again and I smiled 'till I realized what he said. Wait, KAGOME HIGURASHI!

Inuyasha's POV:

When we got inside it was seriously packed but we finally made it to the bar.

"Hey Shippo can I get a beer?" I asked he nodded and passed me one. I saw him being all smiley and happy with some girls over there (in a brother-sister way) but when he came back he immediately frowned. I think it's safe to say that Shippo doesn't like me, which is okay since I think he's an annoying runt. I couldn't see how the girls looked like but they were all happy about their drink. Miroku also got a beer and we tapped our bottles together.

"Hey I'm gonna go find us a place to sit k?"

"Yeah sure let me know when you find a place." Right when he leaves I go look around the club and this blonde comes up and asks me to dance. I hate blondes because most of them are stereotypical blondes. I said sure since I had nothing else to do. After a while I went to search for Miroku. I found him dancing with this girl with long brown hair. 'that little fucker! I bet he didn't even find us a place to sit.' I smirked, 'just wait until his perverted nature surfaces'. I was about to go tell him off when the band is announced.

"Here they are, the band you've been waiting for: THE WOLF DEMONS" I met the lead singer and let me tell you, that wolf is sooo annoying.

"Hey everyone, I'm Koga this is Ginta, and this is Hakkaku and for our first song I would like to present to you guys Kagome Higurashi who is going to help me sing." My eyes bug out of my head. Kagome? As in, _thief_ Kagome?

Kagome's POV:

I chuckled as I saw Sango's retreating figure. I downed the rest of my drink just to se Shippo handing me another. I smiled gratefully and took a sip. I started swaying my hips to music when I saw a tall guy with long black hair tied into a high ponytail and piercing blue eyes walking towards us. He smirked at me and Ayame and I looked him over. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a thick gray strip across the chest and blue skinny jeans. I think his name was Koga. When I looked at Ayame and noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. I winked at her and her blush got darker. I smiled wider and waited for Koga to come.

Koga's POV:

My band and I were on stage setting up for the show when I see those girls that usually come here, Ayame and, Kagome I think. I look at my band mates, Ginta played the bass guitar. He has mostly white hair and only the front is black. Hakkaku is the drummer and has a white Mohawk.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I said

"But Koga, we play in like 20 minutes!"Ginta said.

"I'll be back in time I just want to go socialize." I said. Hakkaku raised an eyebrow

"By socializing you mean 'go flirt with girls' right?" He asked. I gave a nervous smile.

"Well, Ayame and Kagome are there sooo…" They sighed. They knew I've been trying to get one of the girls to go out with me but so far they both always say no.

"Fine but make sure your back in time and for god's sake don't get drunk" Hakkaku said in defeat. I quickly went off the stage and walked over. I saw Ayame blush when she saw me and when Kagome looked at her, her blush got darker. I smirked and walked over.

"Hey ladies." I say they smiled

"Hey Koga, what are you doing here? Your band plays in like 10 minutes." Ayame said

"Well I came to see how my two favorite girls are," I put my arms around them, "and to see if one of you would like to go on stage with me" I said with a smirk. Ayame blushed while Kagome looked ecstatic.

"O-oh I'm not that good, at least n-not as good as Kagome" Ayame stuttered, personally I thought her embarrassment was cute.

"I'll go! Come on Ayame let's go!" Kagome said taking a step forward. Ayame shook her head with a smile.

"Nah you guys go ahead, I'll go find Sango" Kagome looked at me with a sad expression but right then I heard Ginta calling me

"Koga come on we start in 4 minutes!" My eyes widened

"oh ok, are you sure you don't want to come with us Ayame," She nodded and started walking away

"I'm sure guys good luck!" Kagome shrugged and we got on stage.

(A/N: okay I'm not repeating intros so it starts with kags coming on stage)

Kagome walked on stage and waved. I passed her a microphone and the music started.

Inuyasha's POV:

The music started playing and Koga started singing

(Savior by Rise Against)

_**Koga**_

_It kills me not to know this _

_but I've all but just forgotten  
What the color of her eyes were _

_and her scars or how she got them  
__**Kagome**_

_As the telling signs of age rain down _

_a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an __aging face_

_that this world has forgotten_

_There is no reconciliation _

_that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present _

_to drink these draining seconds_

_**Koga**__  
But seldom do these __words__ ring true _

_when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through _

_until we disappear_

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know

_**Kagome**__  
That's when I said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you _

_while there's still something left to save_

_**Koga**__  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes

_**Kagome**__  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?_

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when I said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save

_**Koga**__  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

1000 miles away  
There's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know  
We never had a choice  
This world is too much noise

_**Kagome**__  
It takes me under  
It takes me under once again  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no_

So tell me now

_**Koga**__  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_**Kagome**__  
Because I don't know  
That's when I said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have  
__**Koga**__  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no_

(A/N: okay the song isn't actually a duet but I wanted it to be so I modified it)

I just stared at her. _'She can sing?'_ I thought, _'How can Kagome and Kikyo be twins when Kikyo's voice sounds like a dying cat?'_

Everyone cheered and I joined in. Kagome bowed and left the stage while the band played the next song. When that was done I went to find Miroku again. He and the brunette were dancing until his hand slyly made its way further down south. I shook my head 'cause I knew what was next. 3…2…1

SLAP!

I sighed and grabbed Miroku's arm. I started tugging him away.

"WAIT INUYASHA! What's your name?" He asked the girl. She looked seriously pissed but then she grumbled a "Sango" Miroku smiled and let me drag him away. When we got outside I looked at my watch-3:15 am. I rolled my eyes and went to my car. When we got to Miroku's house he got out and closed the door.

"Hey thanks man, see you tomorrow at school" He called. School, FML! I banged my head against the steering wheel at the realization that I only had three hours of sleep before school tomorrow. While banging my head I accidentally beeped the horn and I guess I woke up some people

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" some old lady yelled

"SCREW YOU, YOU OLG HAG!" I was tempted to flip her off but she wouldn't have seen me. I drove home, went to my room, and fell to sleep.

**Okay not my best chapter but I felt like I owed you guys something. Also I know it sounds like the whole thing in the club took like 20 minutes but it didn't. I t took a few hours so get that in your head.**


End file.
